A New Start
by ProfessorNef
Summary: What if Debbie and Jasmine did manage to escape Emmerdale before the police came knocking on their door to arrest them for the murder of Shane? What would their lives have been like? Could Debbie really come to terms with leaving Sarah? And could Jasmine move on with the guilt of killing Shane? (Jebbie, don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I'm actually in the middle of writing a different story when the idea for this one comes into my mind. I've read a lot of Jebbie stories that tell of when Jasmine gets out of jail. But I thought what if the girls _did_ manage to escape before the police came knocking on their door. So, lookie what happened, the thought developed a fanfic! (If you're reading my Doctor Who fic _**Through The Time**__**Stream**_I promise I'll post the next chapter...soon as I write it!)  
Thanks for clicking to read this! It's a kinda short chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways. Please review! Would love to know what you lovely readers think! Sorry for any typos, wrong word usage. I'm not God, I don't know how to spell every word in the dictionary.  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. K? K.

**Chapter 1**

Debbie looked over her shoulder, unable to help the now natural reaction, as the cop car zoomed past. As it's sirens faded in the distance, Debbie felt herself physically relax. She had just walked out of the market, the plastic bag dangling heavily in her fingers. She walked at a normal fast pace and tried not to make too much eye contact with people. It was easy to tell she was not from the area. What with everyone in their more then expensive clothing and briefcases making their way to work. Turning the last corner leading away from the city, Debbie saw the motel sign coming into view. With a sigh of relief, she slowed her pace and took out her room key.

Unlocking the door, she entered the room and shut the door behind her quickly. Debbie wasn't too sure what her life was becoming. Always afraid you are being watched. Always afraid you were going to be caught. So long as they stayed in England, Debbie was never going to feel safe simply walking to the gorcery store. Moving about the room, she placed the plastic bag on the small table and lay on the bed on her side. She was happy she managed to take care of some business and make it back to the motel room before Jasmine woke. If the smaller girl had woken alone, there was no telling what her thoughts would have led her to do.

Reaching out a hand, Debbie brushed a few strands of Jasmine's hair away from her face and smiled. It had been a week since they ran away together. Since Debbie decided she would never see her daughter again. Since they decided to run away from their secret and live out their lives together. Moments passed when Debbie thought about Sarah. But she pushed the thoughts aside and tried to simply start over. But that was not going to happen until they left England. A policeman could knock on their door at any moment and they'd both be going to prison.

Sighing slightly, Debbie got up from the bed and walked back over to the plastic bag. She pulled out the bagels she had bought, glad they were still warm. Next she pulled out the two small cartons of orange juice and set them aside. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Jasmine was still asleep, Debbie pulled out the wads of money and started counting. Once she was done, she shoved it all neatly back in the bag and pulled out the small cell phone, checking for the message she had been waiting for. Once she saw it was recieved, Debbie pushed the phone into her pocket and walked back over to the bed. "Jas?" She said softly, running a hand through Jasmine's hair with a smile. "It's time to wake up."

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes before sitting up quickly, panic clearly having taken over her. She looked around the room quickly seeing no one was there. When she laid her eyes on Debbie who was trying to calm her down, the world came crashin back to her and she sighed. "Debbie, I'm sorry." Jasmine said breathlessly and she ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the taller girl.

With a forced smile, Debbie wrapped her arms around Jasmine and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "It's alright. I'm here." Together they sat there in silence. But Debbie knew they were on a time limit and kissed the top of her head again before standing. "Come on, go wash up. I've got breakfast. We've got to get going." Debbie moved away from the bed and grabbed her bagel.

Not wanting to question anything at the moment, Jasmine got up and retreated to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was something she never did anymore. She had grown acustomed to brushing her teeth and looking down at the sink the whole time. Once she was done, Jasmine went back out into the small area and accepted her breakfast with a small smile. "Where are we going?" Jasmine asked before taking a bite of the bagel.

Debbie was moving about the room, packing their stuff and picking out clothes for Jasmine. She lay the clothes on the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "We're leaving. Don't worry, I have everything covered." But when Debbie saw Jasmine had stopped eating, she bowed her head slightly and sat down next to her. "Hey, don't you worry. Everything is going to work out okay?"

"Debbie, I-" Jasmine started, but was cut off as Debbie pressed their lips together.

Pulling away, Debbie just looked into the other females eyes for a moment and tried to smile. She was struggling not to cry, but Debbie had years of practice and managed to keep back the tears. "I'm scared too. But I need you to trust me." When Jasmine nodded, Debbie stood up and continued to pack their belongings.

Finishing her food quickly, Jasmine got dressed in the clothes Debbie had lay out for her and shoved her pajamas in the bag. Once they were sure they hadn't forgotten anything, the girls left the room and turned the keys into the front desk. They walked had in hand down the streets. Jasmine simply followed Debbie wherever she took her. She had a strong deminor on and seemed so strong. Something Jasmine wish she could be. But without this woman with her, Jasmine knew she'd fall apart.

Debbie stepped into the street and looked right and left quickly before opening the back door to a car and ushering Jasmine inside. Confused, Jasmine simply grabbed the bags Debbie handed to her and stood quiet as she stared down at her hands. Sitting beside her, Debbie closed the door and without a word the driver started driving. After a moment, Debbie took the phone out and handed it to the driver. "I received the message clearly on this one dad." She said.

Shocked, Jasmine looked up to see that it was indeed Cain driving the car. He looked different, well taken care of and very posh. He wore sunglasses and a light grey suit as he drove the car. Grabbing the phone, Cain switched it out for a newer and nicer one. "I'll dispose of this one soon as I get the chance." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Hesitantly, Debbie looked at Jasmine and took her hand. She had that look of guilt in her eyes, but assurance. She knew what she was doing and what was going to happen. At least if they made it to their desitnation without any problems. And that's what made Debbie so nervous. Anything from this moment on could stop their escape. She wasn't too sure if getting in contact with her father was the right thing to do, but it seemed to be at the time and so far she couldn't complain with the result. "I'll explain everything, I promise." She said, looking forward.

A long while later, they arrived at the airport. Parking, Cain quickly got out of the car and dug into his inside pocket. He pulled out two tickets and handed them to Debbie as she got out of the car. Taking out the bags, he helped Jasmine get out and took off his sunglasses. Cain looked down at Jasmine in a very different way then she has ever seen him. He pulled her into a quick hug and then picked up their bags. The two girls follows him quickly and they made their way through the airport with ease. Cain knew which gate they would need and they were boarding the last person by the time they got there. "Go quickly. I'll keep in touch. Remember who I told you to look for when you land Debbie. Jasmine, take care of my girl." He gave both of them a kiss before walking away like nothing happened.

The lady checked their tickets and allowed them to board the plane. At this point, Jasmine was confused but seriously worrid. Airports had a lot of security and cameras. Surely someone will have noticed them on the surveillance. The plane was going to be kept from departing because the police were going to board it and arrest them right there and then. But as they sat in their seats and the doors closed, no sirens started. No banging on the door happened.

Instead the seatbelt sign overhead came on and the plane started to head towards the runway. Debbie noticed Jasmine looking out the window frantically and she took her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Come on your eyes until we start down the runway at least. Alright?" Debbie was glad Jasmine listened and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. It was easy to pass this off as if the girl was just afraid of planes. No on got suspicious. But even now to Debbie it felt as if the plane was never going to get up in the air. The workers in the front were finally finishing their saftey demonstrations and strapped themselved in. Debbie squeezed Jasmine's hand again and she opened her eyes. "We're on the runway."

Just as she said that, the plane picked up spead and started its race down the track. Finally, it was lifting up into the air and England was becoming smaller and smaller. Jasmine looked at Debbie shocked, tears ready to fill her eyes. The speaker sounded above and the captain spoke loudly. "Ladies and gentleman we are in for clear skies all the way across the seas. Your flight time is set for seven hours and forty eight minutes, though I will try to make some of that time up. Please sit back and relax. Next stop, New York City. Thank you for choing our airlines." The speakers clicked off.

Jasmine looked back at Debbie, a smile on her face. They were really going for a new start. In a new country where they couldn't be touched. The secrets of Shane going to be a thing of the past. No more looking over their shoulders. By the time they land in New York, the police in Emmerdale and elsewhere would accept they got away, but have no idea they fled the country. Jasmine pulled Debbie into a hug and couldn't help but laugh in her relief.

Debbie hugged her back just as energetically. She was well ready for a new start. Actually, Debbie felt she was well overdue this new start and wanted nothing more then to be in America, in New York with Jasmine. "We're safe. We're free." Debbie whispered in Jasmine's ear and pulled out of the hug just to kiss her girlfriend.

After a moment, Jasmine broke the kiss and sat back in her seat. Almost eight hours on the plane. But it didn't matter. They were going to have a new start, a brand new life. Managing to escape. But Jasmine knew this wasn't the end of it. The guilt she felt for killing that man will haunt her forever. This was going to be the chance to live a normal life with Debbie, but how far would she be able to go with that much weight on her shoulders? "Debbie, are we really going to be okay?" Jasmine asked after a long while when it seemed most of the passangers had drifted off into a nap.

Looking up from the current magazine she was reading, Debbie smiled at Jasmine. "Don't look so worried Jas. I've got this all worked out. My dad gave me loads of money to help us out. And we are meeting someone when we land." Debbie realized she hadn't explained anything to Jasmine yet and put the magazine down, turning in her seat to face Jasmine. "Listen, I got in contact with my dad and he promised to help. He gave me a back full of American money and called one of his friends in the city. The guy already has a place for us to stay in the building he owns. And the man is going to give me a job. I promise you everything is going to work out."

"And your dad just has connections like that?" Jasmine asked a bit in denile about the situation.

"Yes, he does." Debbie snapped. She quickly regretted it and placed her hand Jasmine's cheek, feeling her lean into her touch. "I need you to trust me Jasmine. I will take care of you. You already know I refuse to lose you."

After a moment, Jasmine nodded and sat back in her seat, deciding a nap would do her good. If anything, it'll make the time pass by a lot faster. It felt like no time had passed when she was being woken up again, this time for lunch. Jasmine ordered the cup soup and ate it quickly, wanting to go back to sleep. Debbie couldn't help but smile as Jasmine lay back and closed her eyes. Deciding to do the same, Debbie lay her head on Jasmine's shoulder and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OMG I'M BACK! For a short while I got so lost with this story and didn't know where I wanted to take it. And the rest of the while I forgot that it existed. But I remembered and kinda started to get an idea of where I wanted to take this. Fairly short chapter, but I promise to update a bit more often. So sorry for the long wait readers! Thanks for sticking around! Jebbie forever!

Chapter 2

_His hands wrapped themselves around her, pushing her smaller frame onto the couch. One hand came up just as Jasmine was about to scream and covered her mouth. She could hardly register anything he was saying to her, the fear of the situation consuming her. Suddenly he replaced his hand with his lips, crashing them roughly onto hers. Jasmine screamed into the kiss, trying desperately to push him away. But it was no use. His hands were traveling her body, pushing under her dress and snaking their way up._

Jasmine gasped as she woke up, jumping slightly and taking a quick look around. Debbie was sitting next to her still asleep. Taking a shaky breath, Jasmine turned to look out of the window when she noticed lights in the distance. Just as she saw the sight coming into view, the overhead speaker sounded and the captains voice sounded once more, making a note they should watch for the seat belt sign as they were approaching their destination. Stretching in her seat, Jasmine nudged Debbie softly, but when she didn't wake, Jasmine moved over and click her seat belt in for her. It would be at least another thirty minutes before they actually landed and circled around the airport for a place to park. The girl deserved to rest.

She buckled herself in and continued to stare out the window. The city grew closer, the sun shining off the buildings and making her eyes hurt a bit. But Jasmine didn't care. This city was going to be her new home. Her brand new start on life. She couldn't help but think of how selfish she was though. The fact that Debbie was never going to see her own daughter again. No matter what the woman says, Jasmine knew she was starting to care and would soon want to be a proper mum to Sarah. Thanks to her however, that was never going to happen.

The plane started its descent and landed with ease. Debbie stirred slightly, blinking a few times before rubbing her ears furiously. She sat up in her seat and looked to Jasmine with a small frown. "Damn pressure." She mumbled and continued to attack her ears. Jasmine couldn't help but giggle as Debbie's anger subsided and she rested back in her seat and the plane pulled up to its gate. "Well then...we're here." Debbie said.

Nodding, Jasmine took off her seat belt and looked out the window. She looked to her watch and had to register there for a moment that the timing was different. No way it was that late with the sun shining as it was. Mentally calculating, Jasmine set her watch five hours back. The overhead speaker came on, thanking everyone for flying with them as the doors opened. Jasmine felt a rush of nerves gathering in her stomach. She wasn't exactly sure if they were do to excitement, fear, or doubt. As they stood up and gathered their belongings, Jasmine had a feeling she was going to wake up at any moment back in Emmerdale.

But as they exited the plane and showed their passports, nothing happened. Debbie led her out of the airport to a waiting car which they got in. No cops gave them second looks. No suited men came up to the car just as it started to drive away. The driver was well dressed and kept his sunglasses on as they hit the highway. Jasmine took Debbie's hand and held on tightly. "Where are we going?" Jasmine asked nervously, her mind pretty set on the driver being an undercover detective and was taking them to jail.

Sensing her mood, Debbie squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned in to talk lowly. "He's a friend, Jas. His dad owns that building I was telling you about." Debbie smiled and brushed the loose strands of Jasmine's hair behind her ear. "We're going to our new home."

Sometime later, they finally arrived at a large condo. Jasmine had been so used to the small village of Emmerdale that the skyscraper seemed ten times more bigger. "Huge building." Jasmine muttered as she got out of the car and grabbed onto their luggage.

Debbie joined her shortly after, looking up at the building. She was one that rarely got out of that village, but even then didn't see buildings as big as this one. Looking back down at Jasmine who was still looking up, Debbie laughed. "It's only so huge because you're too short." Debbie laughed again when Jasmine hit her arm lightly in pretend mock.

The driver helped them with their luggage and into the building. A doorman greeted them with a smile as they entered. A security guard at the front desk looked up and smiled as well, nodding the their driver and going back about his business. The man led them a door at the end of the hall past the elevators. He knocked a few times and turned to the woman. "My father has your keys." He said with a thick Italian accent.

When the door opened, a man only a little taller than Jasmine walked out. He was also dressed very nicely and had an unlit cigar between his teeth. Quickly taking it out, he shoved it into his inside pocket and held out his hand. "You must be the Dingle. I just got off the phone with your father. Good man." He said, also with a thick Italian accent. "I'm Mr. Materasso and this is my son, Sal."

Debbie took his hand with a smile and shook it firmly. "I'm Debra Dingle. And this is Jasmine Thomas." She introduced.

Mr. Materasso shook Jasmine's hand lightly and then reached into his pocket. "Best to let you two get settled then. Here is the key. Only one so might want to make a copy. Door three, twenty fourth floor, which is also the last." He said more to himself as he rubbed his hands together. "I've got to make a run. Dingle, meet me down here at six and I'll give you details on your job as well as all the forms." With that he left.

Sal smiled and waved before heading out as well, leaving the two women to carry on. They picked up their luggage and headed for the elevator. When one of them arrived, they hit the button for their floor and rode it up in silence. The doors opened to a large hallway that was too quiet for Jasmine's liking. She followed Debbie to their door and was a bit relieved to be inside as the door was locked behind them. Both woman froze as they took in the more than spacious apartment. "This place is bigger than the vicarage." Jasmine said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, no kidding." Debbie said with a smile, taking the first few steps into the place. She spun around a few times, trying to take the whole place in but there was too much space for her to register much of anything. Looking back at Jasmine, she frowned when the girl looked mortified by the place. "Well come on Jas, it's not going to bite." Debbie said, holding out her hand.

But as beautiful as this place was, Jasmine couldn't bring herself to smile. Walking up to Debbie, she let the bag drop from her hands and her arms crossed over her chest. "Debbie we don't deserve this. And even if we did, how are we going to afford this?" She asked frantically.

Debbie knew this was going to happen. Jasmine was a worrying person. One of them had to be. But Debbie tried to calm her down and ease any fears she still might have about their move to America. "I've told you, my dad has this covered. And I'm going to start working."

"What kind of work? Debbie we don't know these men. What if your father gets on their bad side. What happens to us then?" Jasmine could feel a panic attack coming on; her breathing coming in quick shorter breaths.

Putting her hands on the shorter females shoulders, Debbie tried to calm her down. All those thoughts had already gone through her head. But they had to get out of England. If they didn't, Debbie knew sooner or later they would have been caught. After they had been ratted out, she felt that there was no one else to trust except, shockingly enough, her father. "Listen to me Jasmine, I've got everything under control. He's going to give me work. And I'll save up enough money to get us our own flat that's a bit more comfortable for us if that's what you want." At this point, there wasn't anything Debbie wouldn't do for her girlfriend. "I just need you to calm down. We are safe."

Despite all that was said, Jasmine still couldn't grasp that they really were safe. After all, how could they be? The owner of this building seemed like a strict business man. He seemed too shady. The same kind of shady vibe that Shane gave off and surely enough, he had been part of some really bad dealings. These people as nice as they put up, Jasmine knew they didn't acquire all this money and luxury by simply selling cars. Deciding she would investigate that all on her own, Jasmine took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm gonna go look around. Put a kettle on?" She asked.

Smiling, Debbie nodded and took their bags up to their room, taking out their small travelling kettle and set to the kitchen to make some tea. Jasmine walked around the flat, no in America they say apartment. She walked around the apartment and glanced at the furniture that came with the place. Honestly she wouldn't have chosen this much white and silver. Everything seemed like it was trying to be so futuristic and yes, that bothered her. When Debbie handed her a hot cup of tea, Jasmine accepted it with a small smile and sipped at the hot liquid. "Do you want me to go with you at six about the job?" Jasmine asked, already knowing the answer.

"No thanks. Could you unpack the bags while I'm gone? Don't know how long I'll be." Debbie answered as she took drank. They sat in silence and finished their tea just as Debbie looked at her watch and got up. "Right then, better be going. I'll be back before you know it." She said with a smile, giving Jasmine a quick kiss before heading for the door.

"Take your mobile!" Jasmine called after her before she left. It felt so strange being alone in this place. Still not knowing it well enough to feel safe nor knowledgeable of the surrounding area to go for a walk before Debbie comes back. Deciding to just call it a day, Jasmine grabbed the cups and washed them before heading to unpack their luggage.

The bedroom was just as big as everything else. Though with the already furnished room, Jasmine felt uncomfortable sleeping on a bed that she didn't know the prior history to. So she unpacked their luggage and headed back to the living room to sit on the couch. Turning on the telly, she flipped through channels simply to have a bit of noise in the large quiet area. Landing on a cooking channel, Jasmine grabbed one of the pillows and snuggled up with it, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
